


A Spider in the Kitchen

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: “Don’t worry, Joe. It’s dead now,” David said as he stood up.“But… But… How could you?”David turned on his heels, and stared at Joe with confusion.“What?““Why… Why did you kill the spider?”David said nothing for a second or two. “What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to do something to the spider?” He asked, totally clueless.





	A Spider in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt: Who kills the spider

*******

When David heard a scream from the kitchen, he closed his eyes as he threw his head to the back, and let out a long sigh. He counted to three before he opened his eyes back.

He pressed the button on the remote control, making John Shelby freeze on the screen.He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Just when he was a step away from the door, he heard another scream.

When David pushed the door open and found Joe was standing on the chair, holding a spatula like it was a small sword, David was not really surprised. A bit annoyed, yes, because David just polished that chair with the new thing that James has recommended to him. But surprised? Not really. Three years of marriage has taught him that despite him being physically a grown-up man (a handsome one, if David might add), inside of him Joe was often as mature as a 9-year-old kid.

“David!” Joe turned his head to look at him. His green eyes were wide and there was this frightened expression on his face that David found a bit amusing.

Then again, it was hard not to be amused if you see England Number One keeper was standing on a chair, half-blocking the light, with that kind of expression.

“Yes, my dear?”

“SPIDER!” Joe said, half-screeching as he pointed to the fridge with his spatula.

“And?”

Joe stared at him with an incredulous look. “Spider, David! There’s a spider!”

David folded his arm over his chest. He looked to the fridge, and as if on cue, a black spider ran away from the fridge on the white tiled floor.

Joe screamed again and jumped from the chair to the table.

For a split second, David was happy that as what James has suggested to them, they had a sturdy wooden dining table instead of the one with a surface made of glass. Otherwise, he would have also need to deal with broken pieces of glasses.

“David! Help!”

“What? Do you need help to get down from the table?” David asked back but eyeing the spider who was now hiding in the shadow of the stove.

Joe screeched.

“No! Do something! To the spider!” Joe pointed to the stove frantically.

David hummed as he carefully walked to the stove. He grabbed the morning newspaper from the dining table as he passed it and rolled it.

Sensing the danger, the spider ran away from the stove. But David was quicker. With one swift movement, he hit the spider with the roll of newspaper.

“David!”

David crouched down. Using the rolled newspaper, he poked at the spider to make sure that it’s no longer alive.

“Don’t worry, Joe. It’s dead now,” David said as he stood up.

“But… But… How could you?”

David turned on his heels, and stared at Joe with confusion.

“What?“

“Why… Why did you kill the spider?”

David said nothing for a second or two. “What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to do something to the spider?” He asked, totally clueless.

Still standing at the table, Joe stared back at him. “What if the spider has a family, waiting for him to come back with something for dinner?”

“Joe?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like baby spiders?”

“Do they look like spiders too?”

David nodded. “Yes. But smaller.”

Joe rubbed his chin, looking contemplative. Two seconds later he shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.”

David rolled his eyes. “Then stop worrying about the spider’s little family, and get off the table.”

Joe stepped down to the chair and sat there. He opened his arms and grinned at David.

“Come here, oh my savior!”

David rolled his eyes again but walked to the chair. He let Joe wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Joe nuzzled his nose against David’s shirt.

Joe pulled back and grin at him.

“Thank you for dealing with the spider, babe.”

David chuckled and pressed a kiss to Joe’s temple. “What would you do without me, Joe?”

“Hey, David?”

“Hm?”

“If I make you some apple crumble for dessert tonight, will you throw away that dead spider, please?”

*******


End file.
